The invention relates to a motor vehicle battery with multiple battery cells for generating a high voltage. The term high voltage in the context of the present invention means an electrical voltage greater than 60 V, in particular greater than 100 V. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle in which at least one motor vehicle battery according to the invention is provided and a method for producing the motor vehicle battery according to the invention. Finally the invention also includes a plugin module, which can be installed in the motor vehicle battery.
During manufacture of a motor vehicle battery its individual components are assembled, with each component providing a function of the motor vehicle battery. The components are battery modules, which respectively provide a partial voltage of the high voltage, the high-voltage cabling, which connects the modules with each other, the battery management system for coordinating control circuits in the battery modules and the associated low-voltage cabling, which connects the battery management system with the control circuits in the battery modules. The term low voltage in the context of the present invention means an electrical voltage of smaller than 60 V.
The assembly of all these components is extremely complicated and harbors a great potential for errors, in particular during assembly in the high-voltage range. The connection of the high-voltage cabling on the battery modules the module voltages a total voltage results from of the battery modules, which increases with each newly connected battery module until the high voltage is reached. For a technician this working step can therefore pose a life threatening risk, which has to be addressed by complicated protective measures.
A further problem is the multitude of components, which require a large installation space in the battery system, which in turn adversely affects the volumetric energy density of the motor vehicle battery. In addition the complexity of the battery construction leads to corresponding costs in the development phase and during manufacture. For each component there are different suppliers, each of which has to be managed differently.
From DE 10 2011 101 352 A1 a high-voltage battery for a vehicle is known in which multiple cell modules are fastened on a carrier plate and are connected with each other by an outlet socket or distribution socket, which his configured as a plugin module.
An individual battery module is described in DE 21 2011 100 153 U1. This battery module includes electrochemical plate cells, which can be contacted via band electrodes. Overall, the electrical battery module has the shape of a plate.
With regard to control circuits, which can be integrated in battery modules, such a control circuit is disclosed in DE 198 10 746 A1. On segments of a board of this control circuit taps are located for the temperature and the voltage of individual galvanic battery cells and on at least one segment data lines for common inputs and outputs of a data bus connection.